MAC (Monster Attacking Crew)
M.A.C: Monster Attacking Crew is a fictional defense force formed by Captain Dan Moroboshi. Team Members The M.A.C is one of the most radically different Ultra support teams. As mentioned above, the captain is Dan Moroboshi, who is Ultraseven deprived of his ability to transform. MAC also has a flowing membership. Members get killed off and replaced with frightening rapidity. To top it all off, MAC gets annihilated mid-series (Episode 40). There are (were) bases in orbit above North and South America, Africa, Northern Europe, and Japan. This is in addition to numerous land-based bases as well. Leaders *Full name: Dan Moroboshi *Age:30 *Status: Alive The leader of M.A.C. and the human disguise of Ultraseven. In the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers, he was wounded and lost his transformation ability. He would sometimes train Gen after he was defeated as Leo. He went missing after the first Saucer Monster - Silver Bloome arrived on Earth and destroyed M.A.C.'s base. In episode 40 he returned with a new look and a mustache. In the final episode, he appears as Ultraseven in Gen's dream before Gen battles the final Saucer Monster - Black End. - Captain Kuroda= *Full name: Akio Kuroda *Age: 24 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Killed by monster Ron The third M.A.C member. Previously the secondary leader of M.A.C. In episode 10, he was killed by the monster Ron. - Captain Hirayama= *Full name: Atsushi Hirayama *Age: Unknown *Status: Unknown, possibly dead The next M.A.C member to be a leader after Kuroda. He did not talk much but He was a good strategist in battle. After episode 8, he was never seen again. - Member Satoh= *Full name: Daisuke Satoh *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome The final commander of M.A.C. He was a kind person, but was killed by Silver Bloome. }} Normal Members *Full name: Gen Ohtori *Age:20 *Status: Alive History: The protagonist and the No.7 M.A.C team member. After his homeworld planet L77 was destroyed by Alien Magma, he moved to Earth. He was a coach in the South Town Club. After the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers he was invited to join M.A.C. His girlfriend was the member of the South Town Club but was killed by the first Saucer Monster - Silver Bloome. After the M.A.C and South Town Club were destroyed, he lived in Mei san's house. After defeating Black End he decided to travel to a unknown place,leaving Earth. - Member Akaishi= *Full name: Kiyohiko Akaishi *Age: 20 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Alien Atlar destroyed the plane he was driving. The sixth M.A.C member. He has a extremely knowledgeable in fixing any broken machines but he had a poor relationship with Gen. In episode 16, he was killed by Alien Atlar. - Member Aoshima= *Full name: Ichiro Aoshima *Age: 22 *Status: deceased **Cause of death: Unknown (Possibly eaten by Silver Bloome The fifth M.A.C member. He loved battle, especially the battles with monsters and aliens. - Member Shirakawa= *Full name: Junko Shirakawa *Age: 20 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome The eighth M.A.C member. While mainly working at communications in the M.A.C Base. She could also pilot MAC plane No.2. She was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome in episode 40. - Member Momoi= *Full name: Momoi Haruko *Age: 18 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Killed by Alien Atlar The ninth M.A.C member. Like Junko, she mainly with communications. In episode 16, she was killed by Alien Atlar while driving her car. - Member Suzuki= *Full name: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Sliced in half by Alien Tsuruk He was the first M.A.C member who been killed. He is a very willing guy. - Member Kajita= *Full name: Ippei Kajita *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome He joined M.A.C team with Jun. He was skilled in piloting M.A.C plane No.2. - Member Shiraido= *Full name: Jun Shiraido *Age: 22 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome After his girlfriend was killed by Alien Karly in episode 6, he joined the M.A.C team with Ippei. He was later killed by Silver Bloome in episode 40. - Member Matsuki= *Full name: Haruko Matsuki *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome She is Haruko Momoi's older sister. She works on contacting. Sometimes she will appears in the battle. At the day of her birthday (episode 40), she was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome.}} Armaments Wear Gallery MAC.png MAC members are handsome.png MAC concept.png|MAC uniform concept art a lady in battle.png MAC.jpg Untitled20151220212623.png Trivia *MAC is the only defense force to have every member (aside from Dan & Gen) killed. *MAC is the first attack team that was founded by an Ultra. *In episode 22 of Ultraman Leo it is mentioned by the communications department of MAC that 3 other MAC members were killed by Garron while another 16 were wounded *In episode 22 of Ultraman Leo not only did the attack team suffered many casualties,it was also nearly destroyed by Garron and Littre after losing so many members. Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations